This application is for continuation of the Clinical Center Grant. It is planned, by using structured protocols within several disciplines, to explore certain aspects of diagnosis and modes of cancer therapy and to evaluate their effectiveness. Significant adjustments in the methods of practice have been agreed upon to expedite this effort, and the necessary laboratory, statistical and other supportive groups have been enlisted to serve this program.